Generally, when the weight of a wheel, to which a tire is mounted, is unbalanced, a wheel axle undesirably vibrates.
In the conventional arts, to correct such an unbalanced wheel to which a tire has been mounted, a degree of imbalance of a wheel is measured, and a weight corresponding to the degree of imbalance is then interposed between the wheel and the tire. Recently, a sticker weight, which adheres to the circumferential inner surface of a wheel, has been used.
However, if the sticker weight is adhered to the wheel under insufficient pressure, there is a possibility of undesirable removal of the sticker weight from the wheel when a vehicle travels.